FanPaul's Drag Race: Season 4
FanPaul's Drag Race is a series created by me, FanPaul. The third season will feature 12 drag queens competing in multiple challenges, that test their Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent in order to become Wikia's Next Drag Superstar, a two-year supplies of Anastasia Beverly Hills cosmetics & a cash prize of $100,000. Season 4 was announced on 20th of June, 2018. Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) 'Episode 1: ''"Golden Girls" Aired June 22nd, 2018 *'''Guest Judges: Janet Jackson & Cheyenne Jackson *'Mini Challenge: '''Photoshoot with Glitter *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Seanna Tropic *'Mini Challenge Prize:' 30 seconds head-start to grab materials *'Main Challenge:' Create an outfit out of golden unconventional materials *'Runway Theme:' Golden Girls *'Main Challenge Winner:' Tammie Pon *'Bottom Two:' Misty Swallows & Tiffany Jewel *'Lip Sync Song: "Rhythm Nation" by Janet Jackson *'''Eliminated: Misty Swallows *'Farewell Message: '"Swallow! Swallow it whole! -M" 'Episode 2: ''"Orange is The New Drag" Aired June 22nd, 2018 *'''Guest Judges: Danielle Brooks & Uzo Aduba *'Mini Challenge: '''Recreate prison uniforms as "Orange is the new Drag" fashion looks with special guest Latrice Royale. *'Mini Challenge Winners:' Mo'Hanna & Sister Gloveboxx *'Mini Challenge Prize: Become a team captain *'''Main Challenge: Act in the "Orange is The New Black" parody *'Runway Theme:' Outrageous Orange *'Main Challenge Winner:' Sister Gloveboxx *'Bottom Two:' Anna Conda & Celestia Anastasia *'Lip Sync Song: '"My Heart Gets All The Breaks" by Monet *'Eliminated:' Celestia Anastasia *'Farewell Message: '"I'm pretty!" 'Episode 3: ''"The Herstory of Drag" Aired June 23rd, 2018 *'''Guest Judges: Lady Bunny, Sherry Vine & Jackie Beat *'Mini Challenge: '''Lipsync RuPaul's songs in cutouts of RuPaul's mouth *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Tiffany Jewel *'Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the teams *'''Main Challenge: Perform in a RuSical, honoring the history of drag culture *'Runway Theme:' Night of The Living Drag (Monster Couture) *'Main Challenge Winner:' Dixie Normus *'Bottom Two:' Fantasia Amour & Queef Latina *'Lip Sync Song: '"Calling All The Monsters" by China Anne McClain *'Eliminated:' Fantasia Amour *'Farewell Message: '"RIGGA MORRIS!" 'Episode 4: ''"Keeping Up With DragDashians" Aired June 29th, 2018 *'''Guest Judges: Khloe Kardashian & Kendall Jenner *'Mini Challenge: '''Drag up trashbags *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Anna Conda, Dixie Normus & Tiffany Jewel *'Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captain role *'''Main Challenge: Act out in a "KUWTK" Parody *'Runway Theme:' Kitty Girls *'Main Challenge Winner:' Tiffany Jewel *'Bottom Two:' Anna Conda & Ruby Redd *'Lip Sync Song: '"Jam (Turn It Up)" by Kim Kardashian *'Eliminated:' Ruby Redd *'Farewell Message: '"Roses are red, violets are blue, I should've won, f*ck all of you." 'Episode 5: ''"The Snatch Game" Aired July 2nd, 2018 *'''Guest Judges: Bianca Del Rio & BenDeLaCreme *'Mini Challenge: '''Playing a true or false guessing game with the Pit Crew *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Queef Latina *'Mini Challenge Prize: $500 worth of Spa from The Spa On Rodeo *'''Main Challenge: Snatch Game *'Runway Theme:' Big Hair Everywhere *'Main Challenge Winner:' Tammie Pon *'Bottom Two:' Anna Conda & Seanna Tropic *'Lip Sync Song: '"Did It Again" by Shakira *'Eliminated:' Anna Conda *'Farewell Message: '"i tried okay *kissy face*"